1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a silicon submount and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a submount for a light emitting diode (LED) applicable to LED packaging and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED is a light-emitting element fabricated by a compound semiconductor, wherein electrons and holes in the semiconductor material combine and release energy, and the electrical energy is converted into the form of a light to be emitted. The LED is a cold light source and has the advantages such as low power consumption, no bulb warming up time, a long use life, a low driving voltage, and a high reaction speed, and together with the small volume, impact resistance and suitable for mass production, the LED may be easily fabricated into miniature or array devices in accordance with the application requirements. Therefore, the LED is usually used as the light-emitting element applied in a variety of electrical appliances, information bulletin board and communication products.
Generally speaking, in the LED package structure, an LED chip is configured in a recess of the submount. In an ideal situation, if photons generated by the LED chip can be completely radiated to the outside, the light-emitting efficiency is very high. However, in practice, the photons generated by the LED chip cannot be completely propagated to the outside due to various loss mechanisms. To achieve a wider application and prospect of the LED in the future, it has become one of the focused researches in many fields how to improve the light-emitting luminance and efficiency of the LED.